Comatose
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Songfic. Spiritshipping. Lemmon. Estado de coma, nunca despertaré sin una sobredosis de ti, Johan. Lo único que necesito en estos momentos es sentirte a mi lado, sentir tus labios, tu piel... sálvame de esta horrible oscuridad.


**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh! GX no me pertenece, así como tampoco ninguno de los personajes o la letra de la canción que he usado. Si me eprteneciera habría Spiritshipping por todos lados :(.

**Advertencia: **Este fanfic contiene escenas de sexo explícito entre dos hombres, sino te gusta el género ni lo mires, después no acepto quejas, yo ya te advertí.

**Sugerencia: **Escuchar la canción de Comatose de Skillet en repeat durante todo el fanfic, realmente les hará sentir lo que yo quise transmitir en esta historia.

* * *

**Comatose**  
**Capítulo único**  
**Songfic**

Los altos muros del castillo no lograban resguardar su corazón herido y sangrante. Se sentía destrozado, perdido e idiota. No conforme con haber perdido a Johan también había terminado con sus amigos, un acto imperdonable que lo recluía a la eterna soledad, ya que nadie más le quedaba y a lo único a lo cuál se podía enfocar ahora era el duelo. ¿Qué más le daban las personas y espíritus inocentes? Ellos no habían hecho nada por ayudarlo, habían destruído su amistad y había decidido acabar con todos ellos en retribución. Pero a pesar de dicha resolución seguía sintiéndose triste e incompleto, aunque no lo mostraba a nadie detrás de la máscara fría de Haou. Necesitaba hacerle saber a todos que él era fuerte aunque la realidad fuese otra, pues sólo teniendo poder podría llegar a su máximo objetivo.

La luna creciente se reflejaba en la habitación en donde se encontraba, bañándola con pequeños rayos azulados. Quizá aquella no era una luna propiamente dicha, pero al observarla se engañaba diciendo que sí, pues ésta le recordaba mucho a sus días en la Academia, cuando no tenía que preocuparse por malvados que querían destruír al mundo, cuando sólo tenía la obligación de reír y sacar buenas notas, pasando sus días junto a Sho y los demás, por supuesto Johan incluído entre ellos, Johan a quien tanto apreciaba...

Haou reprimió instantáneamente el corazón de Juudai en cuanto se dio cuenta de que pensaba en Johan, era sumamente peligroso el dejarlo hacer eso, pues si lo hacía en demasía, seguramente perdería el control de ese cuerpo y aquello no convenía para sus planes de conquista, dado que necesitaba de su alma y corazón ennegrecidos. Así pues, en cuanto retomó el control, se alejó de la ventana y se repantigó en un sillón en la esquina más alejada de la luz que provenía de fuera, para así poder pensar en sus siguientes movimientos, pero no tuvo tiempo de planear alguna estrategia pues la puerta se abrió de par en par, mostrándole a sus sirvientes que estaban cargando a un chico inconsciente.

Para el Rey Supremo, aquél muchacho no significaba nada más que alguien a quién podía sacrificar, pero en cuanto Juudai atravesó las pesadas capas de oscuridad, para él Johan se convirtió en su todo o quizá ya lo era desde antes, no podía precisarlo con certeza. Fue como si una parte de su corazón, la que aún luchaba por salir a la superficie reviviese milagrosamente, pues aquella visión de Johan era completamente real, desde sus despeinados cabellos azulados hasta la chaqueta púrpura que solía usar.

Y Haou quedó en un segundo plano por instantes, cuando Juudai les ordenó a los brutales monstruos que sostenían a su amigo que lo dejasen en paz y se marcharan, quedando Johan recostado en una cama que nunca había sido usada, con los ojos cerrados, aparentemente ajeno a cualquier cosa que no fuesen sus propios sueños o pesadillas. Y a pesar de eso, de todo, seguía viéndose como siempre, tranquilo y... hermoso, por mucho que el chico lo negara.

Juudai luchaba mucho por el poco control que podía obtener sobre su cuerpo, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando Haou tomó una resolución que él nisiquiera se imaginaba. Se sacó el casco que cubría su alborotado cabello castaño y lo dejó caer a sus lados, liberando de alguna manera el torrente de pensamientos que ahora sí le pertenecían a él y no a Haou, todos ellos enfocados en el chico que dormía a pocos metros de él, pues había ido a aquél mundo a rescatarlo y ahora que lo encontraba no sabía qué hacer.

Se acercó a la cama con paso inseguro y arrodillándose justo al lado del muchacho le acarició el cabello. Él era su tesoro más preciado, el único que le quedaba en el mundo y lo amaba, lo amaba más que a todo lo que conocía o llegaría a conocer, ahora podía entenderlo con claridad. Johan era para él un puerto seguro, una luz en medio del profundo abismo donde se encontraba y ahora que estaba a su lado planeaba volver a ser feliz, a pesar de estar cargando con tantas muertes en su consciencia, que sabía él lo ayudaría a superar.

Levantó su rostro entre las manos, con tal delicadeza que se podría pensar que era de cristal, en esos momentos los ojos esmeraldas del muchacho se abrieron de par en par para revelar después una sonrisa tímida y desconfiada, pues él tampoco podía creer que aquello fuese real.

_**Odio sentirme así**_  
_**Estoy tan cansado de tratar de pelear por esto**_  
_**Estoy adormilado y todo lo que sueño**_  
_**Es despertar a ti**_  
_**Dime que me escucharás**_  
_**Tu toque es lo que me estoy perdiendo**_  
_**Y mientras mas me escondo me doy cuenta que lentamente **_  
_**te estoy perdiendo**_

Johan se incorporó en la cama sin dejar de fijar su vista en la de su acompañante, pues pensaba que si lo perdía de vista un momento éste desaparecería. Lo mismo ocurría con Juudai. Ambos estaban enfrascados en una comunicación muda y únicamente visual, como diciéndose todo eso que las palabras no podían expresar con claridad. Ambos se amaban y hasta esos momentos podían darse cuenta y transmitirle al otro dicho sentimiento, así como también ambos sabían que había muchas cosas por sanar, pero no esa noche, ya tendrían tiempo después, en esos momentos sólo querían disfrutar de su libertad.

El más alto de los chicos, con el cabello azul alborotado, se abalanzó sobre el otro, llenándolo de besos. Aquél era el primer beso de Juudai, pero no se detuvo a pensar en el hecho, pues estaba sintiendo cosas muy diferentes como para tener su mente consciente. Los labios de su mejor amigo eran suaves, a pesar de que estaban un poco quebrados por la falta de agua y de éstos parecía emanar el mismisimo néctar de la vida, pues cuanto más aspiraba mejor se sentía. Sus lenguas entrechocaban hipnóticamente y aún cuando se veían privados de aire, no hacían más que aferrarse al cabello del otro para continuar, pues la sensación de necesidad aumentaba a momentos y lo único que podía saciar su sed del otro eran esos besos.

Juudai se aferraba locamente a la espalda de Johan, sintiendo sus músculos un poco marcados debajo de la tela de su chaqueta y camisa, comenzaba a desear más, ya no podía conformarse con sólo besos, quería ver a Johan en todo su esplendor y que éste sintiese lo mismo por él. Así pues, sin desprenderse del beso que compartían -cada uno pensando que era sólo un sueño-, el castaño le sacó la parte de arriba a su amigo, mostrando su abdomen semimarcado que brillaba a la luz de la "luna" antes de empezar a recorrerlo con las puntas de los dedos, como si se tratase de una escultura perfectamente realizada.

De los labios de Johan emanó un suspiro que fue acallado por una segunda o tercera ronda de besos, mientras que Juudai seguía describiendo círculos en su cuerpo, hasta que ambos quedaron recostados.

—No es justo, Juu-chan -se quejó Johan en cuanto se vio libre, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos esmeraldas dilatados de la emoción- Yo también quiero... -dijo aún cohibido, acariciando la armadura que cubría el cuerpo de su amante.

Aquello se obedeció como una orden, pero no sin esfuerzo. Juudai se sacó el pesado traje de Haou, revelando su cuerpo semidesnudo, estaba cohibido, pero no lo demostraba, pues aún seguía bajo el mínimo comando de aquél espíritu, que apenas y le permitía pocas libertades. Para remediar esa falta, el joven trató de distraer a su compañero succionando su cuello suavemente, mientras que ambos aspiraban el aroma que emanaba del otro, tan varonil pero a la vez, dulce. Sus manos recorrían una y otra vez el pecho del muchacho y bajaban cada vez más hacia su miembro, que comenzaba a dar señales de vida propia. Pero Johan no se quedaba atrás, pues él hacía lo propio también, frotando lentamente su mano en la virilidad de su amigo, que poco a poco comenzaba a ganar tamaño, junto con suspiros de sus labios.

Después de que hubo terminado con el cuello de Johan, Juudai se deslizó hasta su pecho, jugando con sus tetillas, mordisquéndolas hasta el hartazgo y dejando un camino de saliva hasta donde terminaba su abdomen. Para ese momento, Johan no podía más, más sin embargo, se sentía en la necesidad de retribuirle a su amado la misma satisfacción y por eso no lo dejó continuar hasta donde ambos hubiesen querido.

**_Estado de Coma_**  
**_Nunca despertaré sin una sobredosis de Ti_**  
**_No quiero vivir, no quiero respirar_**  
**_A menos que te sienta a mi lado_**  
**_Tú tomas el dolor que siento_**  
**_Despertar a Ti nunca se sintió tan real_**  
**_No quiero dormir, no quiero soñar_**  
**_Porque mis sueños no me _**  
**_hacen sentir tan bien como tú_**  
**_Despertar a ti nunca se sintió tan real_**

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos le dio la vuelta, quedando él encima y Juudai abajo. Entonces decidió pagarle con la misma moneda, succionando la piel tersa de su cuello, tan blanca como la nieve, dejando pequeños moretones donde sus labios se posaban y susurrándole palabras que no tenían ningún sentido aparente, consiguiendo en su favor varios gemidos y suspiros, que sólo lograban ponerlo peor, pues su miembro duro ya le hacía cosquillas al otro en las piernas.

El cuerpo frágil y delgado de Juudai fue besado en todas las formas posibles y más de una vez, sobretodo en un punto en específico antes de llegar a su meta: el muchacho tenía un pequeño lunar cerca de las caderas y éste había fascinado tanto a Johan que lo había hecho demorarse por largos minutos, mientras seguía acariciando la masculinidad de su compañero, preparándola para su siguiente gran paso, mismo que antes no se había podido completar.

Los bóxers, el único de los elementos de la ropa original de Juudai que se conservaba en su lugar, fueron lanzados a un lado de la cama en cuanto Johan decidió que ya era hora. En cuanto éstos desaparecieron, el joven pudo observar el esplendor de su amigo, que se encontraba erecto. Johan se sonrojó ante tal vista, pues sólo había soñado con eso y nunca había pensado en poseerlo, mientras que Juudai se agitó, dando largas bocanadas de aire que después no le parecieron suficientes, cuando el otro capturó con sus labios su miembro.

El peliazul succionaba y besaba cada centímetro del miembro de Juudai, proporcionándole grandes oleadas de placer que se concentraban cada vez más en aquél lugar, hasta el punto en que tenía que aferrarse con las uñas a las sábanas de la cama y a la cabeza de su amigo a quien no le molestó el hecho, sino que lo hizo sentir mucho mejor al saber cuánto Juudai lo necesitaba a su lado. Más sin embargo, hubo un momento minutos después en que éste ya no aguantó más y tras varios gemidos se corrió copiosamente, con una media sonrisa en los labios.

Johan se relamió un poco antes de sonreírle a su antes mejor amigo, aún seguía sin importarle dónde estaban o qué estaba pasando, mucho menos le interesaba el por qué de que los ojos de Juudai se viesen diferentes, lo único que entendía y tenía era ese momento y planeaba disfrutrarlo al máximo, Juudai también lo entendía así y sabía lo que ahora le esperaba, por lo cual todos sus músculos entraron en tensión y de sus labios brotó una pregunta que le pareció tonta:

—¿Dolerá? -aunque no lo supiera en esos momentos, el Juudai que le hablaba era casi el mismo que había conocido, sin la influencia de Haou, tan inocente como solía.

Él se limitó a soltar una risita antes de asentir, porque siempre se había imaginado ese momento y era igual que en sus fantasías.

—Pero te prometo que después será mejor.

_**Odio vivir sin ti**_  
_**Muero, y equivocado por haber dudado de Ti**_  
_**Pero mis demonios se recuestan en espera**_  
_**Tentandome**_  
_**Oh, ¡cuánto te adoro!**_  
_**Oh, ¡tengo tanta sed de ti!**_  
_**Oh, ¡cuánto te necesito!**_

Fue entonces cuando, dándole la vuelta al muchacho, Johan se posicionó entre sus piernas y para distraerlo, comenzó a acariciarle la espalda antes de penetrarlo. Entró lentamente, conteniéndose las ganas que le corrían por el cuerpo, como enormes lenguas de fuego que lo abrasaban todo a su paso. Juudai emitió un gemido de dolor y entonces, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, más sin embargo, Johan ya estaba del todo dentro de él.

—Juudai, si te duele demasiado puedo parar en este instante -afirmó el de ojos verdes, conteniendo la respiración, pues la sensación abrumadora que sentía hasta hacía unos momentos se había duplicado y le costaba mucho trabajo mantenerse quieto.

—No, Johan, qui-quiero que sigas -admitió el Osiris, con la voz también llena de emoción- Esto es lo que siempre he querido, no me niegues... -la voz se le quebró en sollozos, porque en ese instante más que nunca recordó todas sus perdidas y errores.

Él obedeció, pero no sin antes limpiarle las lágrimas a su amigo. Comenzó a moverse lentamente, esperando que Juudai se acostumbrase y cuando comenzó a escuchar que sus sollozos se transformaban en suspiros, supo que podía hacerlo sin lastimarlo, que podía darle rienda suelta a lo que sentía y así demostrarle que no necesitaba más dolor para sentise vivo. Y entonces sus embestidas se volvieron más rápidas, más frenéticas, pues todo su cuerpo le exigía más.

Mientras que a Juudai también lo invadía aquella sensación, comenzó a notar que todas las células nerviosas de su cuerpo cobraban vida propia, sentía cada caricia que le hacía su amante aumentada quizá hasta mil veces más, logrando que la bomba que crecía en su interior buscara estallar inmediatamente, sumando a eso que comenzaba a sentirse cada vez mejor conforme Johan lo penetraba, pues con cada bocanada de aire regresaba un poco más a ser él, ya nisiquiera necesitaba a Haou.

Así estuvieron por algunos minutos, de vez en cuando se besaban y tras un rato, Johan anunció que estaba por terminar, pues las lenguas de fuego que le recorrían la piel escocían más que nunca. Con un sonoro suspiro, Johan dejó su semilla dentro de Juudai, que gimió como loco al sentir dicha reacción y también terminó corriéndose, lanzando una risita hermosa, mientras Johan salía de él y lo besaba sin muchas fuerzas.

Juudai se sentía cansado también, así que no se movió de la cama, sino que más bien cerró los ojos antes de sentir el peso de Johan del otro lado y dejarse ir al mundo de los sueños. Más sin embargo, antes de que eso sucediese, decidió confesarle a su amigo sus verdaderos sentimientos, que quizá para esos momentos ya sabía, pero que necesitaba reiterarle al haber pasado tan maravilloso momento juntos.

_**Respirando vida**_  
_**Despertando**_  
_**Mis ojos**_  
_**Se abren**_

No obstante, Haou ya tenía otros planes y en cuanto Juudai bajó la guardia, tomó nuevamente el control de su cuerpo sin que éste se diera cuenta, planeaba aprovechar la somnolencia de ambos para tenderle una trampa a su "nuevo cuerpo" y así lo hizo. Se vistió rápidamente, echándole una mirada desdeñosa a Johan, a quien ordenó también vistieran y quien tampoco se dio cuenta de nada, pues estaba fatigado, por la falta de comida y por el esfuerzo de hacía un rato. Después, dió la orden de que se lo llevaran lejos de allí, lo más posible y no le hicieran daño alguno, pues cabía la posibilidad de que lo necesitara más tarde, y todo fue cumplido tal como lo pidió.

Su siguiente paso fue orquestar el engaño hacia Juudai, así que volvió a sentarse en el sillón donde había estado antes de su interrupción y despertó al Juudai que dormía en su interior, más feliz de lo que nunca había estado y que planeaba ingenuamente decirle "te amo" a Johan.

En cuanto éste volvió a la realidad y no vio a Johan a su lado, sino más bien el paisaje que se desdibujaba por la ventana se volvió loco, porque no podía entender dónde estaba él y porque nada de lo que recordaba antes de dormir estaba en su lugar, como si todo hubiese sido un sueño y eso era justamente lo que planeaba Haou.

—¿Dónde está Johan? -inquirió el castaño desde su interior.

—¿Johan? Johan sólo existe en tu imaginación, tú sabes perfectamente que él está muerto.

—¡No te creo! Él estaba aquí, él y yo...

La carcajada de Haou sólo le infundió más temores.

—¡El niño se ha despertado y ha confundido el sueño con la realidad! ¿Lo ves, Juudai? En este mundo tú ya no tienes nada, lo único que te queda es seguirme y juntos conquistar este mundo, puedes causarles el mismo dolor que sientes a todos quienes se te opongan y no habrá nadie más fuerte que tú, que nosotros, en este lugar.

¿¡Qué Johan no había sido real!? ¿¡Sólo había imaginado aquellos besos, aquellas caricias!? Su corazón estalló en mil pedazos y toda luz que había podido existir en él se extinguió, aceptando las horribles palabras del Rey Supremo que satisfecho tomó plena posesión del cuerpo que necesitaba, infundándole una oscuridad terrible y llena de maldad.

Ahora no existía más Juudai Yuki, sino más bien Haou, uno aún más terrible.

—¡Haou, te reto a un duelo! -retumbó por todos los muros del castillo la voz de Jim.

El espíritu sonrió, aquella era su primera prueba a vencer, si Jim perdía entonces el alma de Juudai no tenía salvación alguna y con Johan lejos, aquél mundo sería suyo en cuestión de horas.

_**Oh, ¡cuánto te adoro!**_  
_**Oh, ¡tengo tanta sed de ti!**_  
_**Oh, ¡cuánto adoro...! **_  
_**La manera en que me haces sentir**_  
_**Despertar a ti nunca se sintió tan real**_

_**FIN.**_

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Dios mío, nunca había escrito un lemmon tan grande x'D. ¿Qué puedo decir? La idea me rondaba en la cabeza desde el día domingo y no pude resistirme, la canción pegaba completamente con mi idea, ahora, no estoy segura de lo que manejo, es decir, si he visto GX y esa parte, pero no recuerdo algunas cosas, así que me inventé lo de Johan, porque es obvio que no pasó, pero ojalá hubiera pasado ;_;! En sí, creo que no está taaaan mal, ustedes ya me dirán qué les pareció, como es obvio la canción es Comatose del grupo Skillet, ya se las había mencionado el principio del fanfic. Esperen la continuación, no aquí mismo sino en otro songfic con Yohan (Yubel-Johan) x Juudai y otra canción de Skillet

Comentarios, quejas, jitomatazos, aquí mismo en submit review, esperaré con ansias lo que ustedes quieran decirme.

Gracias por leer.

Ja ne!


End file.
